Plushie Ponies
(This species is owned by Maple Mabel) This is an open species. This species is probably done but will maybe be tweaked and changed, etc. Short Bio Plushie Ponies are toys that gained life, for one reason or another. Upon gaining life their bodies are vulnerable to what happens to them, falling may lead to losing limbs, losing sight, etc. Plushie Ponies, as they are toys, can be of any species or race, but are referred to as such as ponies tend to be the most usual race, and the fact they also tend to be plush toys. Some Information Ruling Situation Plushie Ponies believe Celestia and Luna are only myths and are ruled by the first plushie ponies: Miana-Mio and Laylana-lun, but have sub-rulers in each settlement, kind of like mayors, but.. not. Nightmare Moon Plushie Ponies say Nightmare Moon was an angry/evil giant who was bent on destruction, but is also treated as a myth. Normal Creatures Plushie Ponies believe the normal creatures (such as ponies, changelings, etc.) they see normally are peaceful giants, or gods, seeing as they created them, that they live with in harmony but they tend to avoid them to avoid being stepped on/hurt/picked up. Species Status Plushie Ponies themselves are seen as mythes, and are not seen enough to be accepted as an actual species. Information Normal Plushie Ponies Normals often are multi-colored and are covered in stitches, patches, ect, due to normally being made by colts and fillies, or ponies who don't have much of the same fabric. They usually don't have cutie marks, but if they have special talents, and would like them as their cutie mark, they can stitch them on. Normals' bodies cannot age, so they are stuck looking how they are made. Normals tend to be 2-to-4 inches tall. Normals are usually ponies, animals, dragons, or draconequi, and tend to be either earth ponies or unicorns. Normals had magic surge throughout them as they were created, thus making them come to life. Royal Plushie Ponies Royals never have any stitches and are always cleanly made. Royals gain markings called 'Special Marks' that glow at night, these markings appear once they realize their special talents, and can be wherever on their body. They often have many eyelashes if they are female, and even males tend to have some. Royals' bodies can age up to the age of adulthood. Royals tend to be 3-to-6 inches tall. Royals are almost always ponies, and tend to be alicorns. Nobody knows how Royals are made, they aren't made by the normal creatures, it's almost like they appeared out of thin air or something... Special Plushie Ponies Specials are a lot like Royals, but have a few differences, like, while they tend to be cleanly made, they can be made very badly, or a combination of the both. Specials cannot age. Specials wildly vary in height. Specials wildly vary in species, and race. Specials can only be made by other plushie ponies, and while you might think they'd be more common, they are surprisingly rare. Stitch Plushie Ponies Stitches are usually covered in dust, stitches and patches. They vary wildly in appearances. Stitches cannot age. Stitches wildly vary in height. Stitches wildly vary in species, and race. Stitches are very old toys that suddenly come to life, nobody has any real answers for why this happens, but many speculations exist, ranging from the love from their owners overflowing within them, to the lives of their owners transferring into them (this was theorized from some Stitches telling stories of being ponies before becoming plushies). Plastic Ponies Plastics are, well, plastic, and range wildly in appearance, some can be in pristine condition, and some can be covered in scratches. Plastics are sometimes kept by normal creatures for years, or are stuck in cases, and so most are wary of them, or are terrified of closed spaces. Plastics cannot age. Plastics tend to be 1-to-4 inches tall. Plastics are often ponies, or dragons, and wildly vary in race (Some Plastics can even change in their race, if they're that kind of toy). Why they come to life is a mystery, as some range from freshly made, to being tons of years old, some even making claims to being previously ponies, we may never have the answer... Stuff I couldn't fit anywhere else Plushie Ponies, seeing as they are toys, cannot die of things such as starvation, dehydration, age, or oxygen deprivation, but will die if they lose enough of whatever is inside them, or if they are destroyed. Curiously enough, they cannot die if they lose something like their head, if they loose their head, they may seem dead for a bit, but soon enough the conscious will transfer over to the body; Plushie Ponies' conscious attaches itself to the largest part of it's body that is available, but small things like legs, or eyes, are too small. Plushie ponies on this wiki so farCategory:Custom Species Normals Lucy Royals N/A Specials Lucky Stitches Epic Guillotine Plastics N/A